kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
General Talos
General Talos the Untamed is a former antagonist turned situational ally in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing for a cameo role in "The Fantasmic Dreamtime" as one of many individuals to witness Emperor Palpatine's broadcast throughout the universe to announce his long awaited return to power. Talos' first full appearance is in "Return of the Keyblade" as one of several antagonistic forces in the Kree Space campaign on Midgard-616. Story Born with the genetic defect of being unable to shapeshift, unlike most other Skrulls, Talos was considered an outlier and a disgrace by his own race for this trait, with no one but his own wife Soren and his daughter Laija to pity him. Nonetheless, Talos carried a great sense of pride and dignity for Skrull culture, believing it was their manifest destiny to conquer and unite the universe under their reign, especially since the upstart rival empire of the Kree had been threatening to oust them as the leading alien superpower in the galaxy. It was this sheer hatred for Kree blood and his own self-hatred for being unable to shapeshift which drove Talos to become utterly bloodthirsty and ruthless in battle against the Kree's forces, gaining respect from everyone, including the Royal Family, for his efforts. But for everything that Talos did for the good of the Skrull Empire, it still wouldn't be enough, as the Kree continued to ravage entire star systems controlled by the Skrulls in an attempt to wipe out their race and prove that they were worthy of being the uplifted interstellar government, not the Cotati that the Skrulls had picked eons ago. When Queen Veranke, desperately attempting to maintain Skrull power over the universe, allied herself with Maleficent and the Hellfire Organization to gain control of the Darkhearts as an advantage in the Kree-Skrull War, Talos realized that his mistress had crossed a line, fearing that the Skrulls were playing with forces far beyond their comprehension and that no amount of warring was worth the potential destruction of their entire race. Unfortunately, he was forced to comply when Veranke used the Darkhearts to hold Soren and Laija hostage in their hovel, threatening their lives unless Talos agreed to lead a regiment of Skrull infiltrators down to Earth and conquer the planet from within to establish as a new base of operations should Skrullos be destroyed in the crossfire. To ensure the success of his mission, Veranke granted Talos a specialized gauntlet that allowed him to shapeshift as long as he scanned his target beforehand, which corrupted Talos' mind with thoughts of power and jealous lust in an effort to conquer his own inadequacy. Talos was thus sent to infiltrate the new SHIELD incarnation led by Phil Coulson under the guise of a former US intelligence operator named Donald Keller (whom he personally assassinated to ensure his silence), planning to manipulate Coulson into doing the Skrulls' bidding by restarting Project: PEGASUS as a means of opening a gateway to Skrull space, claiming that it would help in the fight against the Confederacy incarnation of HYDRA. However, he came into conflict with SHIELD's former hero Carol Danvers, who was now working for the Kree due to her fallen faith in SHIELD in the wake of the Civil War, and had been sent to eliminate Talos and his Skrull infiltration team on orders from Colonel Yon-Rogg and the Kree Supreme Intelligence. Eventually, in the course of their conflict, Talos came to realize that he had become the very monster he had been fighting against, and that taking over Earth for the Skrull Empire wouldn't save his family or solve any problem, as the Skrulls' Manifest Destiny was leading them and the Kree Empire into mutually assured self-destruction. Deciding that he had had enough fighting, scheming, infiltrating, and murdering in his life, Talos vowed he would serve Queen Veranke no more and that he was going to end the Skrulls' conquering drive by instead convincing them to remain on their home planet and end the war with the Kree, the attempt of which ended in failure due to the collective desire of the Skrull Empire for vengeance overpowering his own desire for peace. Making contact with the Kree pacifist Phyla-Vell, the two came to a tense agreement to stop fighting one another and instead try to stop the evil ambitions of their masters, who had refused to listen to reason and were going to destroy one another and both of their races. First, however, they needed to find Carol Danvers and convince her to leave the Kree Starforce, considering what Phyla had told Talos about her discovery of what the Supremor had planned for both sides. Of course, Carol was unwilling to trust Talos after everything he committed in the years under Veranke's command, but after he revealed that the Queen had held his family hostage to ensure his loyalty and that the shapeshifting bracelet had brought out the worst in him, she was convinced of his sincerity and agreed to help him and his very repentant infiltration team leave Veranke's services and find a new planet for the Namekians to live away from her tight grip. During the events of the Infinity War, Talos' family was among the victims of the Snap, and he vowed to find the culprit and put him to justice for revenge. Instead, Talos discovered the Avengers had gotten to Thanos first and put an end to his scheming once and for all, and was saddened by the seeming loss of everything he cared about. It was only thanks to the intervention of Kang the Conqueror and Scott Lang were the Avengers able to reverse the Snap's effects and bring everyone back to life, earning Talos' much earned gratitude for what they did. To repay the favor, Talos eagerly took up on Nick Fury's offer to serve as his living replacement for the Life Model Decoy project since it had earlier ended up in failure due to Aida/Ophelia Sarkissian hijacking it to suit her dark purposes, and Fury needed a much deserved break from his traumatic experience as being part of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. However, Talos, due to his long period of not having engaged in spy activity since he became the caretaker for the Namekians, was quickly duped by Mysterio for the illusionists' plan to control the world for the Sinister Six, only realizing Beck's fraudulence thanks to the help of Spider-Man. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Gunslingers Category:Spies Category:Reformed Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Mysterio's Crew Category:Skrulls